


AU REVOIR

by gegemoon



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is leaving. But Stefon will leave first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU REVOIR

“那么……”  
Stefon不知接下来该怎么说。他发觉自己又开始无意识地抠指甲。昨天刚打磨平整的指甲又被抠出了豁口，好极了，现在他不得不用牙咬掉断开的部分。  
Seth眯起眼睛。Stefon知道，“细菌”两个字就在WU主播的嘴边。但他很感激对方没有说出口。他现在不需要说教。  
“是啊，”Seth最终说道，“传闻是真的，我要接替Jimmy去了。但不是今年。”他想了想又补充道，“我也不会走远——我是说，只是换个楼层。事实上，你可以继续到Late Night Show去当嘉……”  
“这周是我最后一集。”Stefon说完，习惯性地双手掩住嘴。  
“……宾——什么？什么叫‘最后一集’？”Seth手中的笔反复地快速敲击着桌子边缘。  
Seth在焦虑的时候总是这样，敲击速度越快，代表焦虑越严重。Stefon伸手按住Seth的笔杆，目光锁定在主播面前稿纸折起的一角。从20分钟前他坐在这里起，那个角就快要把他逼疯了。  
“我要走了。”Stefon依然盯着稿纸那一角，“Mulaney走了，我觉得我也该换个地方。”  
“但是……”没有说出口的“为什么”悬在空气中。  
为什么？  
或许Seth要走的消息让他下了最后的决心，但Stefon拒绝承认他是因为“永远幸福地生活在一起”的美梦破灭才决定离开纽约。那就太可悲了。无论其他人怎么想，Stefon不是他在节目中所表现了那么异想天开。他当然知道Seth Meyers和Stefon没有未来，毕竟Seth有个漂亮风趣、受过良好教育、有正经工作的女朋友——她叫什么来着？Jenny？随便吧，没人在乎。  
是的，尽管Stefon是不是借着节目效果和观众的猎奇心理跟Seth调个情、索个吻——哦，那个吻可太珍贵了，他这辈子都忘不掉——但他心里清楚这种迷恋没有结果。  
“这对你一点好处也没有。”John对他说，“这很不健康，你知道吗？”  
“是啊，没人比亚洲女人更懂得怎么经营健康的恋爱关系。”Stefon讥讽道。  
John Mulaney只是摇摇头。  
“那么……你打算去哪里？”Seth问。  
“西海岸。”Stefon手掌托着下巴，“我想去好莱坞发展。”  
“嗯，你会有不错的机会。”Seth说，可以听出他努力用了真诚的语气。  
“当然了，”Stefon戴回戏谑的面具，又能够直接与Seth对视了，“我听说LA有很多火辣的夜店，还有很多侏儒……”  
“哦，那是一定的。”Seth点头赞同。  
“我还计划去欧洲。去探索不同的文化。”Stefon接着说，“你知道欧洲人，他们没有底线，对任何事都很开放……”  
“那我倒不确定，”Seth嘴角微微挑起，“不过我的确在荷兰呆过一段不短的时间，我得说有些地方真的——”  
“什么都有！”两人异口同声。  
“真的吗？”Stefon开始掰着手指细数，“用过的夜光安全套，哥特式彩色镶嵌玻璃窗上的破洞，吃了安眠药的扮成雷神的毛片演员，还有人肉风车。”  
“有的，有的，应该有的，还有我不知道最后一个是什么玩意儿。”  
“就是4个侏儒……”  
“好吧……”Seth挠挠头，“这你得自己去发现了。我说，Stefon，我很替你高兴。你在好莱坞或者欧洲肯定会收获很多经历——我是说，这些地方有很多很棒的人。”  
“当然了，Seth，我肯定会遇见很多性感猛男。”  
“或者Mark Ruffalo.”  
“哦，那就最好了。”  
只可惜，有些人并不想要什么性感猛男，或者该死的Mark Ruffalo.有些人只想要一个头脑发达四肢羸弱的小宅男。  
有些人只想和某个人赖在沙发上边看《唐顿庄园》边吐槽。有些人只想在某个人徜徉漫画书海的时候嘲笑超级英雄的服装品味。有些人只想当着几百万观众半真半假地约某个人出去，尽管他知道无论答案是肯定还是否定，那都只是逢场作戏。  
“你会给我寄明信片吗？”Seth突然问。  
“哦，别开玩笑了，这又不是40年代。”Stefon摆摆手，“去关注我的tumblr.”  
Seth笑着摇摇头。  
霎时间，他们都不知道该说什么好。  
沉默中，Stefon突然意识到自己已经伸出了手，去抚平了稿纸折起那一角。  
Seth放下笔，握住了Stefon的手。  
“Stefon.”  
Stefon扭头看着对方的眼睛，试图解读对方要说的话，然而脑子里只有一片空白。  
许久，Seth露出一个微笑。  
“保重。”

======FIN======


End file.
